vorel_vur_korthfandomcom-20200214-history
HISTORY OF VOREL VUR KORTH
HISTORY OF VOREL VUR KORTH Thousands of years ago, the land of Vorel Vur Korth had no name until the Dragons of Old settled upon the land and saw both the beauty, and the danger, within its boundaries. Cut off from the rest of the world by deserts and mountain, this land was a sanctuary for the winged dragons who were able to cross the deserts without worry. This generally low-lying land was warm and temperate throughout, with a bountiful harvest of meat to hunt and fish for, as well as tall trees and warm wings that overall make this region pleasant and prosperous. It was not long, however, that the dragons discovered a dangerous secret amongst these lands - it was the crossroads for other planes. Shadowfell and the Feywilds had elements of their existences trickle into this region, and the dragons came face to face with creatures from both echo planes. After a curious dragon named Corinth the Misguided experimented with the forces that emanated from these crossroads, the veil between the three became thin, and creatures from the two echo planes came through in larger numbers than ever before, threatening the dragons' claim on the land. A war soon raged between the Dragons and the combined forces of the Seelie Queen and the Unseelie King, as well as the threat from the Raven Queen of Shadowfell. Much to their detriment, some of the dragons sought the power of the other planes, becoming twisted by the Feywilds or tainted by Shadowfell, and created their own armies to fight other dragons and the other armies for dominance, fracturing the forces of the Dragons. Embroiled in conflicted between the three planes, the dragons' numbers fell, and in a last desperate attempt, those who served Bahamut cast a strong magic to seal off the crossroads and stop the invading creatures from other planes. They were successful, but at a great cost, many dragons losing their lives during these conflicts, and the weight of their losses forcing the remaining few further and further into isolation. The Feyfolk and the Shadowkin lost a great number of soldiers, but not before many of their kind inhabited Vorel Vur Korth. Thousands of years later, the land has been dubbed Vorel Vur Korth after explorers originating from Sanctus discovered remnants of the society of dragons and a draconic poem found in Corinth the Misguided's ruins entitled "Vorel Vur Korth," or "Beauty and Dangers." Explorers became settlers, and settlers became denizens, creating the city of Mauna Kea. Vorel Vur Korth is a large trading hub where highly sought-after timber and rare herbs and medicines are exported, as well as delicacies that are found nowhere else, such as Golden Truffles and Redfin Caviar. However, upon further exploration and establishment of smaller settlements in this region, explorers discovered that elements of the Feywild and Shadowfell have seeped through cracks in the planes, bringing added dangers and mysteries into the area. With the influence of the other planes, the settlers discovered clans and nomadic groups of other races that were uncommon elsewhere - wandering Tortles, born on the coasts; Shifter clans, believed to have come from ancient lycanthropes that wandered from Shadowfell; feral Vampire nests, hidden in the dark; Triton emissaries, emerging from the deepest parts of the oceans to trade and fetch precious materials from the surface; Eladrin cities within the mysterious wildwoods; Shadar-Kai loners who sought the extreme; Kobolds, leftover servants of dragons, who wish nothing more than to honor the masters who left them behind; Villages of gnomes who wish nothing more than to trick outsiders; nomadic Moon Elves that were the most likely to be kind to outsiders; Dragonborn in the mountains, clan above all else; and clusters of fey creatures and shadow creatures, or lone sorts, that have crossed over and called this plane as their own. Most residents in the city of Mauna Kea come from beyond these lands. Dwarves, High/Wood Elves, Humans, Halflings, Tieflings, Half-Orcs, and more all are considered "Outsiders" by those native to Vorel Vur Korth, and are usually seen either as people to mistrust or people to exploit. Many mysteries and dangers still lie among these lands. Explorers are drawn to the wild, untamed areas to discover what wonders and treasures are waiting to be revealed, leftover by the Dragons of Old, or brought to this plane from the Echo Planes. Category:History